Storybrooke Casino
by CJ Moliere
Summary: After the events of Neverland, Storybrooke seemed to be settling down until the residents got caught up in the Facebook slot machine craze. Now friends and enemies must unite to defeat the Queen of the Reels, The Evil Queen herself. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin and Belle are taking chances both online and in life when they decide to try to have a baby. Rating change!
1. Chapter 1

Belle rolled over in bed and noticed that the space her husband was supposed to be occupying was vacant. Concerned that something was wrong, she crawled out of bed, put on her robe and slippers and went downstairs in search of him. The first place she decided to check was the basement, concerned he was working on some kind of magical experiment. It had been six months since he'd returned from Neverland and defeated his father in a battle that left the former Dark One shaken yet he refused to talk to anyone else but her about it. Also he was still trying to repair his relationship with his son and get to know his grandson better. He feared the others still thought him capable of ending the boy's life to save his own but the undoing he'd feared so for centuries was only the undoing of the Dark One. The dagger that once bore his name was now just another weapon he kept handy for protection along with the gun. He was still capable of wielding magic however, there were more limits on what he could do.

She kneeled down and looked in the basement window to find her husband not performing a magical experiment but sitting in front of the laptop he bought a few weeks ago and was teaching her how to use. She scowled.

_No...he wouldn't be looking at that stuff! _she thought. She'd overheard Ruby and Ashley talking one day in the diner about how some of the men in Storybrooke had a nasty habit of looking at dirty pictures on the computer. Unlike the rest of the women, she was not going to be silent about it. She opened the basement door.

"Rumplestiltskin, what are you doing?" she demanded. "It's three in the morning!"

"Oh, come on! How the hell did she get to level 85 already!?" he growled.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted.

"What...oh...sweetheart, what are you doing up?" he asked softly as he looked up from the screen.

"I might ask you the same question. Are you down here looking at that..._porn_?"

"Porn? Of course not. I'm playing the slots."

"The slots?"

He motioned for her to sit beside him. She could see some pictures on the screen along with some words. "Do you see that button that says spin?"

"Ummm...yes."

"Move the pointer over to it and click." he instructed. Belle clicked on the button and the pictures started moving. When they stopped colored lines appeared through them along with noise and another picture popped up that seemed to be counting.

"Oh! Did I mess something up Rumple?" she asked worriedly.

To her surprise, her husband cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "Damn, I should've let you do this along time ago! A hundred thousand coins and a level up! I'll beat that Evil Queen yet!" he crowed. He took the mouse and clicked the screen again, typing something.

"I won money?"

"Not real money my sweetheart, but yes you did," was her husband's gleeful reply. "I've been trying to get enough coins to be at a higher level than Regina for a damned week but she's been getting further ahead."

"You play this with Regina?"

"Her and half of Storybrooke. The rest of us share free coins and spins but that greedy bitch keeps all hers to herself. No matter."

His cellphone rang. He glanced down at the display and burst into laughter as he pressed the answer button and put it on speaker.

"A hundred grand and you can only share two thousand coins, Papa? That sucks!" Neal complained. "You better be sending me some free spins!"

"Actually Belle was the one who did it." Rumple confessed.

"_Belle?_ Papa, you said she only gets on Facebook to talk to everybody not play the slots."

"This looks fun," Belle said as she clicked on the spin button again. "Oooh, look Rumple. I won again!" she cried excitedly.

"How much did she get?" Neal asked.

"Just two hundred." Rumple replied with a frown. "You can go to different slots. See," he said as he moved the mouse on the screen to show her the different video slot machines the game had to offer. "And you can bet more or less. It's up to you. Tell you what. Why don't we sign me out and go under your account so you can start playing?" he suggested.

"Papa, you're gonna have to get another laptop." Neal cautioned. "You get her playing the slots and she won't get off long enough for you to play."

"I'll buy her one in the morning. Now add her to your list Bae and tell the others so they can start sending her spins."

"Okay. Gotcha. Night, Papa."

After Neal hung up Belle reached across the table and took her husband's hand in hers. "Is this game helping you and Baelfire bond more?" she inquired softly.

"Yes, but we still have a long way to go. I don't care how long it takes or what it takes. I'm not going to let him go again...not like _he _did to me." Rumple added bitterly. "And when I think about what he did to Henry..."

"It's over now, darling. You have your son and your grandson back, you have me and...maybe someday Bae will have a brother or sister but that's not going to happen if you insist on sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night to play the slot machines," she added with a grin.

"You were having as much fun playing as I did," he reminded her.

"Yes, and I'll play them some more after you buy me that laptop but I still want to work on getting that brother or sister for Baelfire."

"Oh, I sense a deal coming," he murmured, rubbing his hands together in anticpation of what she was proposing. Although the deals he struck now were few and far between, he'd learned over the last twenty-nine years that the most beneficial ones always were with the blue eyed beauty sitting beside him.

"We can play the slots all we want during the day but we work on having a baby at night?" she proposed.

"And the deal is struck," he declared and they sealed their new agreement with a kiss.

"Since it's still nighttime..."

She didn't need to say anything more.

Over in her mansion on Mifflin Street Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen glanced at her Facebook page, smirking with satisfaction as she saw the latest events in her lifelong rivalry with a certain imp. The verbal sparring was still there and while she was reading through the posts of the day from the game _Caesar's Casino_, she clicked to reply to one of them.

_Remember how you said I was never going to beat you? Well it looks like I AM Rumple. Three million coins and up to level 85! Where are you...oh, that's right. You're only on level 73. You can keep trying, dearie but you're never gonna beat ME! _she typed, chuckling while she threw his own words right back at him then opened a new window in her browser. As soon as she clicked on one of the slots she could see that a tournament was being held. She increased her bet amount and started spinning, anticpating leaving her competitors in the dust. Players from around the world were starting to realize that they were no match for the Evil Queen. The jackpot would be hers.

Over in their loft, Mary Margaret and David were sitting at the kitchen table with their laptops open searching their Facebook pages.

"Snow! Rumple's sharing two thousand coins to the first five clickers! Hurry up and click it before Regina gets it!"

"She's on so we can kiss those two thousand coins goodbye," Mary Margaret complained. "We share all our wins and free spins but she never does and she STILL has more money than we do. I bet she cheats and buys coins too."

"We can get Emma to hack her checking account to find out," David suggested.

"Is this Storybrooke's sheriff's deputy suggesting we break the law?" she giggled.

"Yeah because I want to know how the hell she's beating the whole town. Hell, even _Rumple _is nowhere close to getting to the level she's at and he's been getting a lot of big wins."

While they were switching back and forth between browser screens, a new message appeared on their Facebook pages from Regina announcing her latest victory. David read the message, smiling wickedly as an idea formed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day while she was at the shopping center Regina spotted her nemesis in the electronics department talking with the clerk as they stood in front of a display of laptop computers. She sauntered over to them.

"You think getting a new computer will make you level up faster in Caesar's, Rumple?" she taunted. "I'm now on level 89...looks like you've got a looong way to go."

"Do you mind? We're in the middle of a conversation here!" he barked. "Now then," He turned back to the clerk. "My wife doesn't need anything fancy, just something she can use to get on the internet, play games and talk to our family members."

"Sure Mr. Gold. How about this one?" the clerk suggested, gesturing to one of the computers. "It's half the price of that one but it has lower memory and a smaller hard drive. Also it's a bit lighter."

"Rumple, you should see this...oh, hello Regina," Belle greeted her former captor civilly when she approached them pushing a shopping cart filled with merchandise.

"It looks like Rumple's buying you a laptop. What for?"

"So I can play the slot machines because I seem to be good at it. I just started playing last night and I'm already up to level four," the beauty replied while her husband was unable to conceal his smirk at Regina's expression of disbelief.

"You bought her coins to get her ahead, didn't you?" the evil queen accused him.

"Hardly dearie. My wife is just very lucky. If anyone's buying coins to level up faster, it's you. Always have to take shortcuts, don't you?"

"Look who's talking," she retorted. "The only way you're gonna get past me Gold is by breaking out your wallet and buying coins or if you manage to win a tournament...which you won't if I'm playing in the same one."

"I don't play the machines you do."

"Nor can you because you can't unlock them yet. By the time my free spins for today are done, I should go up another level," she bragged.

Rumple scowled. "And who sends you free spins? You certainly don't share any with anyone here."

"You forgot my son and your grandson. Did you really think he wouldn't share with me?"

"I didn't even know he played."

"I taught him a month ago," Regina said proudly.

"I see," Rumple muttered.

"Plus I've made a few friends."

"I can only imagine what lies you've been feeding them."

The Evil Queen laughed. "Jealous, Rumple?"

"Of you? Of course not. What need would I have of people outside this town?"

"For starters...more free coins and spins," she taunted. "See you online, Rumple." she added as she walked away.

"She has a point, Mr. Gold," the clerk said. "I don't play the slots on Facebook but my mom does and she said the more friends you have, the more chances you have to get free coins and spins."

"Well, our experiences with people outside this town haven't been all that good. Belle, sweetheart, do you want this laptop?" Rumple inquired of his wife.

"That's fine Rumple."

After he paid for the laptop and placed it in the cart, he glanced through the other items his wife picked up while she was browsing through the store. He picked up a bag of pomegranates.

"What are these for?"

"The pomegranate is the symbol for fertility in many cultures," she explained. "And there was a lady giving out free samples of a juice made from them so I picked up some."

"And that...?" he pointed down to a scrap of blue satin and lace material tucked underneath a box.

"That... is for bedtime," she murmured.

He was considering altering their deal by starting bedtime early once he was able to see just what she would be wearing.

"Let me get this straight...you want to hack into Regina's bank account so you can find out if she's buying coins for an online casino game?" Emma demanded of her parents. "Then you want to hack into her Facebook account and make her lose them all. Really, guys? That's the most immature thing you could do. It's just a game."

"At least we aren't trying to kill each other," David pointed out.

"And you think she won't be pissed once she finds out? This is the Evil Queen we're talking about here, the same one who put Mary Margaret under a sleeping curse and Henry into one by him eating an apple turnover meant for me. My suggestion is that you suck it up and just try to play better if you're that determined to beat her. This town has finally settled down now that the father from Neverhell is gone and I'd like to keep it that way," Emma said firmly.

"Hi Mom!" Henry greeted as he entered the loft. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Your grandparents just needed a lecture on maturity. "Where's your dad? He was supposed to pick you up from school today. Don't tell me he forgot!"

"I didn't," Neal said when he walked in. "I was a little late because I stopped by the shop to talk to Papa about something but it was closed."

"Gold's shop was closed during the day? That's odd," Emma mused. "You try calling him?"

"He's not answering his phone and neither is Belle. Probably playing the slots."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me they're involved in that damned Facebook slot machine insanity too!"

"Papa and Regina have had this competition going for weeks."

"Mom's winning though," Henry added.

"I should be grateful they're fighting each other on the internet instead of in person but what is so damned fascinating about a slot machine game that all the major players in Storybrooke are involved in it?"

"It's fun." was Henry's response.

"You too?" Emma groaned. "I give up!" she cried as she threw up her hands. "Come on Henry."

"Where are you going?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter.

"Somewhere I can find a little bit of sanity!" Emma grumbled as she walked out the door with her son in tow.

After they left Neal started laughing.

"What's so funny?" David inquired.

"I'm picturing the look on her face when she gets back to her apartment and finds out what Hook does all day while she's gone."

"You mean she doesn't know he…..?"

"No. He uses an account under a different name. That's what I was going to go to the shop to talk to Papa about. If he and Belle set up other Facebook accounts they can get more coins and spins to send to their main accounts. I tried to friend Papa a week ago but he ignored it because he doesn't know its me."

"This sounds like a better idea than hacking Regina's accounts." Mary Margaret spoke up.

"That option is still open."

"David, you're not serious, are you?"

"You were all for it earlier," he reminded her.

"Yes, well I...all right, that's it! She HAS to be cheating. Look!" Mary Margaret cried as she turned her laptop screen around so that her husband could see it. Their Facebook pages were filled by posts from Regina announcing that she won more coins.

In an apartment on the other side of town a coffee table was now sporting a new hole thanks to a large hook being jabbed into it in frustration.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Seven thousand dollar bet and all I get is a measly five hundred coins while that bloody Evil Queen has millions and no one else sharing today even that damned crocodile!" Hook complained. "Beginning to wish I'd never asked Neal how to use this blasted thing!"

He heard a car door close and quickly closed his browser as Emma and Henry walked in the door. When Emma saw the hole in the coffee table she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the former pirate.

"You want to tell me how that happened, Killian?"

"Ummm...it was an accident," Hook said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean it was an accident? That doesn't look like an accident to me!" Emma snapped. "Now what pissed you off so much you decided to put a hole in the coffee table? You and Gold fighting again?"

"Haven't seen hide nor hair of that crocodile since he got married. Wife must keep on a short leash," the ex-pirate replied. He was feeling that he was on his own short leash with Emma but he didn't mind it at all. He promised her in Neverland he would win her heart without any tricks. It wasn't easy, but he'd done it.

"Then what was it?"

"I...ummmm...lost a lot of coins."

"Coins? Coins?! Not you too!" she screeched. "I can't take this anymore. You're all insane and you're driving me insane over a stupid game."

"I am a pirate, love. Gambling's in our blood along with plundering."

"You're not a pirate anymore. I need a drink...no I need a Valium. You guys are taking this slot machine thing way too seriously. I would have preferred it if you were watching porn."

"Don't need to when we can make our own," he suggested, wigging his eyebrows.

"I'm going in my room, Mom." Henry announced and was off before Emma had a chance to stop him.

"Great Hook, just great. That's exactly the kind of crap my son needs to hear," she scolded.

In his room, Henry opened up his browser and pulled up Facebook. He clicked on the chat area and typed a message.

Henry Mills: Hi, Mom.

Regina Mills: Hello, Henry. How was school today?

Henry Mills: Good.

Regina Mills: If you have homework make sure you do it first before you start playing the slots.

Henry Mills: I will, Mom. Am I still coming to your house this weekend?

Regina Mills: Yes unless you have plans with Neal.

Henry Mills: No, the weekend is our time. Are you winning a lot?

Regina Mills: I certainly am but I'm letting my free spins run while I get some work done.

Henry Mills: I'm gonna get started on my homework. Love you Mom.

Regina Mills: I love you too Henry.

Regina smiled as she read her son's last message. In spite of everything that happened, her son still loved her and wanted to keep her in his life even though his birth parents were there now too. Seeing him, beating everyone in Storybrooke at the slot machines and talking to complete strangers online were the former Evil Queen's only pleasures in life now. She looked up at her browser. Her free spins were over and it was time to bet. Before she could, she saw she had another message. She quickly replied to it and resumed her game.

"Papa? Belle? Anyone here?" Neal called out, tucking his keys back into his coat pocket as he entered his father's Victorian. He searched downstairs first and found no trace of them. When he reached the top of the steps, his father emerged from the master bedroom in his robe.

"Bae! he cried.

"You feeling okay Papa? I went to the shop to talk to you but its closed."

"Yes well I'm ummm...taking the day off," he stammered.

"Rumple, are you coming back to bed?" Belle inquired as she entered the hallway in a short blue satin and lace nightgown. Once she saw Rumple's son on the steps she flushed with embarrassment and retreated back into the bedroom. Neal chuckled.

"I can see you're..ahhhh...busy so this can wait til tomorrow."

"No, no. Just wait here a moment, would you?" Rumple begged. He went into the bedroom to find his wife smothering her laughter with her pillow.

"Rumple, do you think he heard...?"

"I hope not," the former Dark One muttered. "I've scarred my poor boy enough over the years with my actions although this would be a little less traumatic. He needs to know we're trying to have a baby..."

"You're worried he'll be upset," she finished.

"He's well within his rights to be after everything I did."

She crawled out of bed and approached him, placing her hands on his shoulders, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. "You've made mistakes with him but you've been working so hard now to be the father he's always needed. We just have to make sure that even when we have our baby we keep spending time with him too so that he doesn't feel left out. I know he's adult now but even as adults we still long for our parents' love."

"You and I haven't had much luck with our fathers, my sweetheart. Yours treats you like you're dead and mine...Gods forgive me but he was dead to me the moment he took my grandson's heart to save his own miserable life and trapped me in the box so that I couldn't help Henry..." Rumple's hands trembled as the memories of his father's deeds came rushing back again.

"We have to let go of the past and focus on making things right again," his wife said wisely. "A fresh start, Rumple."

He smiled and gently kissed her. "Go on back to bed. I'll be back in a little while."

Neal was sitting in the living room working on one of the laptops when Rumple walked in.

"What are you doing, Bae?"

"You need to run some of these free spins, Papa. We can only send you ten a day you know."

"I've been a bit preoccupied lately."

"I kinda figured that. I could've waited to talk to you tomorrow at the shop."

"No, son. What I have to say can't wait. Belle and I...we're trying to have a baby." Rumple gazed at his son's face, bracing himself for Neal's anger. "I know...I know I wasn't a good father to you and..."

"Papa, stop!" Neal pleaded. "We can't keep doing this digging up the past. It's over and done, neither one of us can change it. I knew sooner or later Belle would want to have a baby. She's still young and obviously you're still capable. It'll be odd having a brother, sister or both a lot younger than me but I'll probably spoil them just as rotten as you will. And I haven't been a good father either but I'm trying to make amends just like you are."

Rumple exhaled a deep sigh of relief and threw his arms around his son. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, what is it you wanted to talk to me about at the shop?"

"Our mutual addiction."

"I have tried everything I possibly could but I cannot catch up to Regina for the life of me!"

"Well, Snow and Charming were talking about hacking her Facebook and credit accounts to see if she's buying coins but I have a better idea. Create more accounts so you can get more spins and shared coins."

"More accounts? What do you mean, Bae?"

"Well, Hook and I have one account under our real names and another one under fake names."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm going to show you. You might want to create one for Belle too."

Neal set the laptop down on the coffee table and in less than ten minutes both his father and Belle had a second Facebook account under different names set up to play the slot machines. While they were collection free coin and spin gifts, Rumple explained to his son the arrangement he and Belle made.

"I want to beat Regina but I want a baby with Belle more."

"How about we make a deal?" Neal suggested. "I'll play your account at night."

"You can't play two accounts at the same time."

"Oh yes you can. Watch this bit of magic, Papa."

Rumple watched with fascination as his son opened two browser windows running Neal's account and his own at the same time, both of them open to the slot machine application. He smirked, imagining the look on the Evil Queen's face when she realized he was starting to catch up to her had a chance of surpassing her own achievements.

"Have you taught the others this trick, that bloody pirate included?"

"Yeah, except Henry. Regina already taught him how to do it."

"I'm not surprised. Go ahead and play my account tonight."

"And you'll keep me updated about the other issue?"

"Of course I will."

When Rumple returned to the master bedroom his wife was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Did everything go all right?"

"Better than I hoped," her husband replied with a smile as he crawled under the blankets beside her. "And he did tell me why he needed to speak to me. Apparently he has a trick up his sleeve that can help me beat Regina."

"You can show me that tomorrow," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his mouth to hers.

"Emma! Come on love, don't do this," Hook pleaded as he stood outside the locked bedroom door with a pile of blankets and pillows in his hands.

"You aren't coming back in this bed until you find your brains!" was the furious retort from the other side of the door. "Put a damn hole in my coffee table over a stupid game! You're lucky I'm not throwing your ass completely out of the house but that'll be the next stop if you do something that stupid again!"

"I'll replace the table love...just let me in," Hook begged.

"No. You're not getting in here tonight so stop begging."

"I could break the bloody door down!"

"Try it and you'll be missing more than a hand, pal!" Emma threatened.

But Killian Jones still believed in good form and breaking a woman's door down was not good form. Little as he liked it, he would have to endure his exile to the living room sofa at least for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that night, a small group was seated at the dining room table in Neal's apartment, laptops and browsers open to multiple webpages and they had much more in common than just an interest in playing an online slot machine game. Two had been captives in Neverland while the others had either been there by choice or trying to bring someone home from there. It had been six months but they were still trying to put their memories of the island behind them and finding another common interest was helping heal the emotional scars that still ran deep in them.

"Anyone have a preference for snacks before we start?" Wendy asked, a notepad and pen in her hand.

"Rum, love. Lots of rum," Hook grumbled.

"Give her time, she'll cool off." Neal advised.

"You know as well as I do mate that woman does not cool off easily. I'd better get used to that damned couch because I'll be sleeping on it a long time."

"Neal, maybe you or Tink better go with me for this one. I have my ID but they keep refusing to sell me anything alcoholic because they don't believe I'm over 21," Wendy said.

Neal glanced over at the woman who until six months ago had been a teenager until his father and the Blue Fairy combined their powers together to make her closer to her brothers' age. It was a difficult spell that weakened his father to the point where he was bedridden for a week. Still, he, Michael and Jonathan had their sister back and he would forever be grateful for Rumple's efforts on their behalf.

"I'm not making a special trip for his sorry ass. He can drink soda like the rest of us. Ariel?"

"I'd like some of those Hawaiian Onion chips if you can find them. Eric and I haven't been able to and we've visited every grocery store in Storybrooke."

"On second thought Wendy, I think we do need to get some alcohol…to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Tink inquired. "You were in a good mood when you came back from visiting your father so am I assuming that has something to do with it?"

Neal grinned. "Yeah."

"Can't imagine what that crocodile could've said or did to make you want to celebrate," Hook grouched and several pairs of eyes were fixed on him with glares that could kill. "All right, I'll stop!"

"If he's going to be like this the whole time I say we drop him off at Emma's and make her deal with him," Jonathan suggested. "Although I fail to see why having to sleep on the couch is so terrible."

"Wait til you have a wife or girlfriend and you'll know…quickly." Eric spoke up.

"Speaking from experience, Eric?" Michael teased.

"Unfortunately."

"Wendy, Tink and I will go get what we need. And if Hook keeps being a shit you have my permission to dump his ass off at Emma's."

Wendy giggled. "I can do that."

Once Neal and Tink were alone in the car, she turned to him. "I'm not waiting til we get back. What did your father say that makes you want to celebrate?"

"He and Belle are trying to give me a brother or sister," Neal declared proudly.

"And you're all right with that after….everything?"

"Yeah, I am. But what would make it even better is if I gave him a new grandchild. You want to help me out on this one?" he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"I could…but this isn't the place for that," she said softly. "We'll work on that later."

When they returned half an hour later Neal opened a bottle of champagne and handed glasses out to everyone. "First, my father and Belle have new Facebook accounts so you'll need to add them to your friends list and start sharing what we win tonight…no amount is too small. Second….I may have a new brother or sister very soon."

Hook was taking a sip of his champagne and was so astonished he spit it out. _"What?! _How the hell can that old man still…?"

"He may be older but he's not dead," Neal pointed out with a smirk.

"I think it's wonderful," Ariel said dreamily. "He and Belle love each other very much and a baby will only bring them closer."

"The thought of that crocodile reproducing again….I need another drink. I need a hundred of them," Hook grabbed the bottle and was about to drink out of it when Tink snatched it away. "Knock it off or you'll be sleeping out on the road!" she threatened. "It's eight. We need to get playing because Regina's already on and her Facebook page is loaded with posts about Megawins."

"Tink, I'm playing Papa's account and mine tonight," Neal informed her.

"Yeah because now we all know what _he's_ up to," Hook sneered. "Lucky bastard! Damned crocodile gets a pretty woman in his bed tonight and I get the couch."

"I think Hook's going to be dead before the night's over," Joanthan whispered to his sister.

"He'll calm down once he starts winning money," she whispered back. They heard a delighted chuckle from the other end of the table as Hook celebrated a win.

"You better be sharing that!" Michael cautioned. "How much was it?"

"Fifty grand!" the former pirate crowed. "Here come two thousand coins mates. Click fast or you're gonna miss out!"

"Guys, the app homepage has a link for free coins too. Get over there quick!" Eric called out.

"And free spins," Ariel added.

"I just leveled up!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Share!" the others called out.

Over on Mifflin Street Regina growled with frustration as she watched her ranking drop in the tournament she was participating in but she wasn't one to quit when it seemed like she had no chance of winning.

"If I can toss people into another world and make them forget who they are for twenty eight years I can sure as hell win this damned tournament!" she hissed and increased her bet amount again. She was already under three million coins now but she had more than Rumple who had somehow managed to level up twice in the last two days probably with a little help with that wife of his. Suddenly a message popped up on her screen.

Henry Mills: Mom, how'd you get below three million?

Regina Mills: I seem to have some difficult competition in this tournament. Play for one more hour and then you should be getting to bed, okay?

Henry Mills: I will Mom. I'm losing a lot now.

Regina Mills: Increase your bet then try to stop the reels if you can't get them to hit active pay lines automatically.

Henry Mills: I'm trying, it's not working.

Regina Mills: What machine are you on?

Henry Mills: Invasion From Outerspace.

Regina Mills: How much are you betting?

Henry Mills: 3,000.

Regina Mills: Increase to 7,500 then watch the reels. As soon as you see the bonuses start to show up, try stopping the reels yourself.

Henry Mills: Mom, it worked! I got four bonus tiles!

Regina Mills: Good job! Now remember, the fuel ship can be in the four corners or the center.

Henry Mills: I hit the fuel ship and it's worth more!

Regina Mills: The more bonus tiles you have, the higher the prize amounts will be.

Henry Mills: Thanks Mom. Check your home page for my share.

Regina Mills: Don't forget to use the autocollect app tomorrow. It will add on the coins I share. I warned the others they are not to collect any of my shares until you get them.

Henry Mills: Are we gonna play tomorrow?

Regina Mills: Tomorrow night, yes. I have something special planned for the day.

Henry Mills: You're not gonna tell me?

Regina Mills: Don't want to ruin the surprise.

Henry Mills: Okay. I'll let you get back to your tournament. Get 'em, Mom!"

Regina Mills: Looks like my luck is turning around. Three more spots and the jackpot is mine! Good night, sweetie.

Henry Mills: Night, Mom.

Back in her apartment Emma sat in front of her laptop with her browser open to Facebook watching posts from her friends and family updating, shaking her head. It looked like every single one of them was on the slot machines game, including Hook. She knew he would go lick his wounds at Neal's place. He always did but she was still so angry at him for being so foolish that she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. Out of curiosity she clicked on the Caesar's Casino app and waited for it to load.

"May as well see what the fuss is about," she mumbled and started setting up an account.


	5. Chapter 5

"I could actually learn to enjoy these things, sweetheart," Rumple said to his wife while they were in the basement. He was at his spinning wheel spinning the wool he would need for a quilt Belle wanted to make for the baby they hoped to have soon between taking bites from a pomegranate. She was sipping blueberry pomegranate juice from their cherished chipped teacup while a book lay open on her lap. "Did you also read about the pomegranate story from Greek Mythology?"

She smiled. "I do think of you as my Hades and me as your Persephone."

"Except I don't have a three headed dog and sit on a throne made of bones. I did have a Dark Castle at one point."

"I do not miss cleaning it."

"Oh come on, dearie. It wasn't that bad."

She scoffed. "You weren't the one doing the cleaning. And I don't miss having to do your laundry by hand. That washing machine is wonderful. Rumple, do you ever think about going back?"

"From what Emma and Snow White told me there isn't much left to go back to. Bae said my castle is now occupied by that damned thief you stopped me from using for target practice."

"You saved his life so he could be with his child and true love," she reminded him.

"And, little conniver that you are, you knew all you had to do was look at me with those big blue eyes of yours and I wouldn't be able to do it. And since I'm not the Dark One anymore the word around town is that I've gone soft. I can't have that."

Belle shook her head. "Sometimes I don't know whether to smack you or kiss you!"

"You are the only other person besides my son that has permission to do both without being skinned alive. Speaking of my son, can you turn on my laptop and find out how he's doing in our little battle with the Evil Queen?"

"I think I'll play for a bit while I'm on. If you want to play you'll have to bring my laptop down. It's up in the bedroom but we don't want to be up too late if you're going to the shop in the morning and I'm hosting a reading group in the afternoon at the library."

"What book did you choose this time?"

"The Count of Monte Cristo."

"Excellent choice, dearie."

"A few of the women keep begging me to make a modern book the weekly read but most of those books are a bit….racy."

Rumple chuckled. "Like those ones you have hidden in the closet that you didn't think I'd find?" he teased. "I'm assuming they were given to you by that wolf best friend you have."

Belle blushed. "She shared some with me and Ariel. Told us we'd find some…._inspiration _in them. I…oh my goodness…Rumple look at this!" she cried.

"What?" he demanded worriedly as he jumped out of his chair and rushed over to her side as fast as his limp would carry him. One of the side effects of losing the powers of the Dark One was its return but he'd lived with it for so long that it didn't bother him much anymore. "Well, well, well it looks like our esteemed Sheriff has finally learned the concept of 'If you can't beat them, join them.' Send her a friend request from both of us but make sure you tell her who we are so she doesn't have a fit," he added. A few minutes later he returned with Belle's laptop and sent a message to his son.

BeastofStorybrooke: Bae, can you sign out of my main account?

Neal Cassidy: Sure Papa. You going to play it for a while.

BeastofStorybrooke: Yes. Belle is already on. Did you happen to notice we have a new player?

Neal Cassidy: No. Who?

BeastofStorybrooke: Emma.

Neal Cassidy: Good one, Papa.

BeastofStorybrooke: I'm serious. Look on her homepage. She's playing.

TheRealCaptainHook: You're full of it crocodile. Emma isn't playing.

BeastofStorybrooke: Oh yes she is, dearie. You might want to look for yourself.

TheRealCaptainHook: I thought you'd be trying to practice your bedroom skills with your wife. Seeing as you ARE 300 years old and they're probably as out of date as you are.

BeastofStorybrooke: Someone sounds jealous. I can assure you, my wife has no complaints.

TheRealCaptainHook: I'll believe it when she actually has a baby however the thought of another you running around makes me want to throw up.

BeastofStorybrooke: I'd actually look forward to seeing that.

"Rumple quit picking on Hook!" Belle scolded, peering over his shoulder to read their heated exchange.

"He started it, dearie." Just then another message popped up, this one from Emma.

Emma Swan: BeastofStorybrooke? Really, Gold?

BeastofStorybrooke: I have an image to uphold.

Emma Swan: Whatever. Can you help me with this slot thing? I really don't know what I'm doing?

BeastofStorybrooke: It's simple. All you have to do is bet and spin.

Emma Swan: Looks boring to me.

BeastofStorybrooke: You'll never get to where Regina is with that attitude, dearie.

Emma Swan: Okay I'll try it.

On Mifflin Street Regina was delighted to see that another of her nemeses had joined the game but Emma was as inept at playing the slots as she was at using her magic. Grinning evilly, she opened her messenger and sent a text.

Regina Mills: You'll never get to where I am.

Emma Swan: Want to bet on that Regina?

Regina Mills: Dear, if the imp can't even get to where I am what makes you think you can?

Emma Swan: Call it the Savior's confidence.

Regina Mills: I call it delusions of grandeur.

Emma Swan: Stop texting me. I'm playing.

Regina Mills: Certainly. I'll just watch you limp along like the others.

Another message popped up on her screen inviting her to a group chat room called High Rollers. She happily joined in because she had made friends with some of the world's best gamblers through this chat room and they were giving her advice for the little trip she was planning on taking at the end of the month.

Although they both had work in the morning, Mary Margaret and David logged on to play for an hour or two before they went to sleep and like everyone else, they were stunned to see that their daughter had finally given in to the temptation to play but she wasn't doing well.

"We're going to have to help her with this or she'll be left in the dust,' David said. "Now do you think we should consider hacking Regina's account?"

"No. She'll learn. She just has to play often enough. Oh, Belle sent me a message. She and Rumple want to have a get together at their house on Sunday."

Okay. Just the four of us?"

"No, she invited Ariel and Eric too. Married couples only. They want us there at four and I don't know what we'll be doing til we play the slots at eight but knowing Belle it has to be something interesting."

"You better open up your autocollect. Neal's crew has been busy!"

"Working on it while I'm talking to Belle."

"You asking her about Sunday?"

"Yes."

David decided he was going to try to get some answers out of Belle's husband too. They may have been family but didn't socialize that often unless Belle talked Rumple into doing it.

David Nolan: Something wrong that you've restricted this little get together to married couples only?

Rumple Gold: No. You'll just have to wait until Sunday for the details.

David Nolan: That's all I get.

Rumple Gold: That's all you get.

Mary Margaret Nolan: Do I need to bring anything, Belle?

Belle Gold: If you want to make something, you can. I'm doing this because I want Rumple to start talking to people more.

Mary Margaret Nolan: He's changed a lot since…Neverland and I don't just mean not being the Dark One anymore and everyone credits you for that.

Belle Gold: I love him. I always have and I always will. He has his faults but he's no different from the rest of us.

Emma groaned with frustration when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Em, it's Ruby. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the club tonight."

"Can't…on a roll here," she grumbled as she clicked to spin again.

"Umm…did I interrupt you in the middle of…"

"No, Killian's not here. Playing the slots."

"Oh, then you better add Granny to get coins off her. Maybe some other time?

"Yeah. I'll let you know."

Once Ruby hung up, she pulled up her chat log and reread the messages she'd gotten from Rumple. He'd been explaining where she needed to go to collect free coins and spins. It was confusing to the young woman at first but she was quickly learning.

Rumple Gold: Up to level three already. Impressive, Miss Swan.

Emma Swan: Dammit, Gold! How many names do you have on here?

Rumple Gold: Just two…so far. You may want to set up a second account yourself.

Emma Swan: Will do it in the morning. On a roll.

Rumple Gold: There's hope for you after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina arrived at Emma's apartment early the following morning and was greeted by an exhausted Emma Swan. She laughed, having been in that state herself when she first started playing the slots until she started setting up her free spin gifts to run on the same machine while she slept. Once in a while the website would throw fits and disconnect her making her lose spins and coins. Those instances sparked a barrage of nasty emails to the site developers.

"Even after all night playing you're still not able to catch up to me," the Evil Queen bragged. "And quite frankly, you should take the day off and sleep. The last thing this town needs is a sheriff who can't concentrate on her job because she didn't get enough sleep."

"Shut up Regina," Emma growled.

"What happened to that coffee table? Were you and Hook having a fight in front of my son?"

"No, the stupid son of a bitch broke it being pissed off because he was losing. Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh it is very much my business when Henry lives in this house," Regina said angrily. "Where is your volatile pirate?"

"Over at Neal's licking his wounds."

"Ah…. so you made him leave?"

"No, he decided to leave. I just banished him to the couch. He'll be back once he realizes I'm not playing around. He can't be doing anything like that around Henry."

"Hi Mom!" Henry called out as he threw his arms around his other mother.

"You have all your stuff Henry?" she asked him.

"Yep."

"I won't be bringing him back until Monday afternoon." She said to Emma.

"That's fine. Have a good time Henry."

"I will."

Regina drove them back to her house. Henry unpacked his things in his old room while she was in the kitchen setting up for one of the two surprises she had planned for him that weekend.

Belle wanted to scream in frustration. She was quickly losing patience with her weekly reading group. No matter how hard she tried to spark their interest in the classics, these women insisted on focusing more of their attentions on contemporary works, mostly romances. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy reading romances; the hidden stack of books in her closet was incontrovertible evidence of it. The issue she had was that the majority of them were filled with sex scenes that added little to the plot. From the moment she reopened Storybrooke's library, her main mission was to inspire both adults and children to enjoy reading as much as she did and she had been successful at it, just not in the way she wanted.

She was relieved when the meeting was over and she could put her assistant in charge of the library while she visited her husband at the pawn shop. He was standing at the counter writing in a ledger when she walked in.

"Sweetheart, why do you look like you'd like to strangle someone?" he inquired.

"I feel like you're the only person in this town I can have an intelligent conversation with!" she cried. "The ladies in my reading group asked me again if we can make one of their books the topic of next month's discussions. I tried reading it…I honestly did but it is trash?"

"Then let them have their own discussion group about it," he advised. "I don't want you getting too upset with people who want to pollute their minds with garbage." He walked over to the door and turned the sign to read closed and escorted his wife to the backroom where he made them a pot of tea. She laughed when she saw his laptop sitting on the table.

"Have you been playing the slots?"

"Every few hours. But I was also looking into something else."

"Oh? What was that?"

"A way to leave the town with our memories intact without having to use a talisman." He crossed over to the cabinet and removed an old leather bound book that he handed to her. "And I believe I may have found the answer."

"Rumple, why would you want to leave the town? Aren't you happy here?"

"Yes, but I recall you telling me when we were back in the Dark Castle you wanted to see the world. Also," he added with a sigh. "I don't want our children to feel like they're trapped here."

"But the curse shouldn't affect them if they're born here." She pointed out.

"I need to be sure."

"You want to go to the town line to test your theory."

"But before I do, I will need to make some of the memory restoration potion and retrieve Bae's shawl. "

"You're not going alone."

"Belle…"

"No. We're going to do this together," she insisted.

Hook finally worked up the courage to return to the apartment later in the afternoon but he knew he wasn't going to get back into Emma's good graces unless he replaced the coffee table he damaged. Unfortunately the only place he knew that would have one similar to it was the pawn shop. The thought of having to deal with Rumplestiltskin irritated him. His irritation worsened when he saw the closed sign on the door. Using his hook, he rapped on the door loudly. It was opened a minute later by a furious Rumple.

"Do you not know how to read, pirate? The sign says _CLOSED_," he snapped.

"Believe me, crocodile, the last place I ever want to be is here but I'm in need of a new coffee table and you have the one I'm looking for."

"Then you can come back when I'm _open_ and purchase it," Rumple sneered.

"Rumple!" Belle scolded. "Let him come in."

"He can come back later!"

Hook watched with amusement as his nemesis seemed to be losing a battle of wills with the blue eyed beauty he'd married. Not that he blamed the old man. Even he'd taken a fancy to her when he first saw her.

"Oh, all right. I'll let him in…this time." Rumple growled.

_She keeps you on a very short leash indeed, crocodile, _Hook thought as he followed the couple into the shop. He spotted the coffee table he was looking for in the corner.

"Now, why do you need this coffee table so badly?"

"I…ahhh…damaged the last one."

"You are insane, pirate! These are rare pieces of furniture and that particular one was a gift to Emma from _my son_ for her birthday and you _damaged it? _And how, pray tell did you do that?" Rumple asked angrily.

"With this," the pirate answered as he raised his hooked hand.

Rumple snorted. "I should not be surprised. Now that I know how, I'd like to know why."

"I….was playing the slots and lost a lot of money."

"You are not insane, you are an idiot!"

"Don't tell me you haven't destroyed things when you've been angry!" Hook protested.

"Yes, I have, but they were mine."

"How much do you want for it?"

_Your head would do nicely, _the pawnbroker thought angrily. "How are you expecting to pay me? Do you even have an income or are you living off Emma's?"

"Rumple!" Belle snapped.

The former pirate reached into his pocket and took out a small cloth bag filled with coins that he deposited on the counter. "Does this answer your question, crocodile?"

Rumple opened the bag and took out one of the coins, biting on it to be certain it was not one of those damned candy pieces someone had made the mistake of trying to trick him with years before. The punishment had been a lesson in manners with his cane that left the trickster unable to walk for a week. "This will do. Now how do you expect to get it back to the apartment? I don't deliver."

"I'll see if Neal can pick it up for me."

"Oh, certainly. Have _my son _deliver the replacement to _his_ gift that _you _destroyed!" Rumple said sarcastically. "Fine. Tell him he can pick it up when he's ready. He has a key."

After the former pirate left the store, Belle turned to her husband, her hands on her hips. "Rumple, I wish you would stop doing that," she said angrily.

"Sweetheart, I am trying to civil to that man for your sake but I cannot be responsible for my actions when he baits me," he argued.

"I just want there to be some sort of peace for all of us before we have a baby," she said softly.

"Perhaps, if this theory I have is true all of us being able to leave town may be the solution to that dilemma too.

Henry found Regina in the kitchen with her countertop cluttered with ingredients.

"What are you doing , Mom?"

"This is one of your surprises, Henry. We're going to make a pizza from scratch," she replied with a smile.

"What's the other one?"

"Well, I was wondering…how would you like to go to Las Vegas with me?" she asked.

"You mean to the real Caesar's Casino?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to!" the boy cried excitedly and threw his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

In a town as small and obscure as Storybrooke, news traveled fast. When Rumple's Cadillac was spotted heading toward the dreaded town line, cars filled with friends and enemies alike immediately sped off in pursuit and with curiousity. Many suspected there was finally trouble in his marriage and he was planning on crossing the town line to make himself forget.

"What the hell is he thinking?" David mused aloud as he pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator.

"I don't know but I hope nothing's wrong between him and Belle," Snow said worriedly.

"Dammit, he's not answering his phone!" Neal cried as he tried to call his father's cellphone for the third time since David sent him a message warning him that his father was on his way to the town line. "If we don't stop him…"

"We'll stop him. Don't worry," Tink assured him.

"Mom, Dad just sent me a text. Grandpa is going to the town line!" Henry cried while Regina was putting the pizza they made into the oven.

"Which one?" she inquired.

"Rumple," he replied.

_Too bad it wasn't Idiot Number One of the Two Idiots, _she thought bitterly.

"Mom, we have to go! If he crosses, he won't remember who he is! They'll never catch him in time but _you _can. You can make yourself appear there! Please!" he pleaded.

"We'll go together. Hold my hand," she instructed. Henry grasped her hand in his and the two of them vanished into a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing just as Rumple's Cadillac came to a stop a few feet away from the painted orange line that divided Storybrooke from the rest of the world.

"Rumple, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded angrily "You're scaring my son and _your grandson _half to death!"

Rumple and Belle emerged from the car. She held a bottle of the memory restoration potion in her hand while Neal's shawl was draped over her arm.

"The people in this town are going to drive each other mad and probably kill each other unless we can find a way to be able to come and go as we please," was his reply. "You have the ability to do it because the curse never affected you but the rest of us you brought here don't without having to use a talisman to make them remember. But …it may be possible now."

"How?" Regina asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Are you ready, Rumple?" Belle asked softly. He nodded.

"Grandpa, you can't cross without this!" Henry exclaimed as he snatched the shawl away from Belle and ran over to his grandfather. Rumple smiled and ruffled the boy's head.

"I'll be all right Henry. If anything happens, Belle has the memory potion but I suspect I won't need it."

"You'd better be right Rumple or so help me God I will kill you!" Regina hissed.

Rumple shook his head and limped across the orange line. Regina, Henry and Belle were all stunned when they did not see the flash of blue light that accompanied a town crossing.

"Rumple?" Belle asked worriedly.

He turned around and smiled. "Looks like you won't be killing me after all, Regina. Belle, sweetheart, I want you to try it now."

"I…I'm afraid. W…What if I lose my memory again?" she asked nervously.

"I'll restore it," he promised. "Come on, sweetheart," he encouraged.

Belle bit her lip and walked slowly toward him. As soon as she crossed the orange line, her husband took her into his arms. "Belle?"

"Rumple! It worked!" she cried as she kissed him.

"Oh my God…look at that!" They're both over the town line…and they _remember who they are!" _Neal exclaimed when he and Tink got out of his car.

"Oh, get a room and come up for air!" Tink called over to the still kissing pair.

"We can now…anywhere we want," Belle murmured as she pressed her forehead against her husband's. "You did it, Rumple….you've freed us."

"Mom, I thought Emma had to break that part of the curse," Henry said to Regina.

"So did I." Still holding onto Henry's hand, they crossed over the town line to where Belle and Rumple were standing. "Do you mind telling me how this happened? If we can get out, that means others can get in again."

"Only if we want them to. As to how it happened, this town was created by a curse by my design when I had the Dark One's powers. But since there no longer is a Dark One…"

"The curse no longer holds," Regina whispered.

"That means you can go to the real casinos like Mom and me!" Henry said.

"Oh? Planning on trying your luck in Vegas, dearie?"

Regina grinned. "I am. What do you say we move this little competition of ours off the internet and into the real place?" she challenged. "I want to take Henry to Vegas at the end of the month. Since you can now leave, you have no excuse to not go too."

"I have something else I'd prefer to work on first."

"What could possibly be more important than making a fortune on the real slots?"

"Giving my wife a real honeymoon and a baby," he answered.

Regina's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "You want to have another child…_at your age? _This could be interesting. Well, you _could _have your honeymoon in Vegas."

"Sorry, dearie, but I'd rather go somewhere you wouldn't be breathing down my neck. I hereby call our competition to a close and declare you the winner. Enjoy it."

"You _are_ going soft, Rumple," she muttered, disappointed that he hadn't put up much of a fight. She still had the rest of the town to humiliate. That would have to suffice. And now she would have one more advantage over them, she would be playing the real slots.

"David, I'd like to go to Las Vegas," Snow spoke up. "They have some great shows there too along with the slots.

Regina smirked. There was hope after all. She would bury these two idiots in the dust. "We're not travelling together," she said firmly. "You want to tag along; you pay your own way."

"Fine with us," David spoke up.

"We're going too," Emma spoke up as she and Hook joined the group. "I haven't been back to Vegas in a while and I don't trust you not to give my parents a rough time."

Regina glared at her. "I'll give them one if they give me one, dear." she retorted. "The same goes for you."

"Belle, sweetheart, do you have any ideas where you'd like to go?" Rumple asked his wife.

"No. Do you?"

"Certainly not Las Vegas."

"How about Miami Beach?" Neal suggested. "I worked at a resort there a few years ago and the owners have been asking me to come back to visit but I can call and see if they'll make a reservation for you."

"Why don't you and Tink come with us?" Belle suggested. "After all, it will give you and your father a chance to spend some time together too."

If Rumple was in need of another reason why he adored his wife, she'd just given him one by suggesting Neal accompany them on their vacation before he even had the chance to do so and he had every intention of doing so.

"And you know this town and can be a guide for Belle and me," he said.

"All right, Papa. Who knows? Maybe getting away from Storybrooke is what you need to do to speed along the process of getting me a sibling," Neal teased. "Come on. We'll go back to your shop and I'll call out there to see if we can get reservations."

An hour later, half the members of the Gold family were gathered in the pawnshop while Neal called the resort in Miami Beach having already discussed how long they planned on staying and when they wanted to leave if there were rooms available. The phone rang several times before a woman picked up.

"McDermott Manor, this is Melanie speaking. How may I help you?"

"Lanie? Lanie Preston? Is that you?" Neal inquired.

"It's Lanie Willis now but yes, this is me. Who is this?"

"Neal. Neal Cassidy."

"Neal Cassidy! Oh my God I haven't heard from you in years! How the hell have you been? Where the hell have you been?!"

"I was in New York but I just moved to Maine to see my father."

"Your father? I thought you said you didn't speak to him."

"Well, we've patched things up. Anyway, he just got married and he and his wife haven't had a chance to have a real honeymoon so I wanted to bring them out there."

"You sure you don't want to come back to work here? We could use you now more than ever since the expansion."

"Umm…I have my roots set here now. Do you have any rooms available?"

"Seeing as it's you calling let me check with Beth and see what she wants to do. You mind holding a few minutes?" Lanie Willis asked him.

Neal covered the receiver of the phone with his hand as he spoke to his father. "She's checking with the owner. Hold on, I think someone's picking up."

"Neal, it's been a long time," another female said as she came on the line.

"Hi Beth. Did Lanie tell you I want to come back to visit?"

"Of course she did. I have rooms ready for you. I just need to know how many people will be with you and if any of them have special needs."

"My father has some trouble walking on one leg but he gets around with his cane. It'll be me, him, his wife and my girlfriend."

"You'll be staying in one of our new buildings and I'll give your father and his new bride the honeymoon suite and you and your girlfriend the other room. The only other details I will need will be your flight number and what time it's arriving so I can have my driver pick you up and how long you will be staying."

"My father wants to stay for at least two weeks. Let me give you my credit.."

"No. This one is on me. I owe you, remember."

"Beth!" he protested.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You can max out your credit treating your father around town. I'll put you back with Lanie so she can finish the reservation."

"Thanks Beth."

"Okay Neal. I already have you in. Just need to add the others. What's your father's name?"

"Rumple Gold."

"Your father's name is _Rumple?!_" the girl asked then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Knock it off Lanie!" Neal snapped while his father looked like he wanted to reach through the phone and strangle the girl on the other line. For a man who treated names as being important, his own being mocked was an insult.

"I can't help it. Who the hell names their child _Rumple? _Was he on crack?"

_No, he was just a psychotic little shit who tried to kill my son. _

"Dare I ask what his wife's name is?" she teased.

"Christ Lanie, knock it the hell off! Her name is Belle."

"And your girlfriend?"

"I call her Tink…and if you say one fucking word Lanie I swear when I get there I'm gonna drown your ass in the pool the first chance I get!" he threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop but oh my God….I pity your dad having a name like that!"

_If she only knew what Tink's and my real names were…_

"I suppose we could have avoided that insanity by just using my first initial," Rumple grumbled. "That's what I usually do anyway."

"Oh, I'd get it worse if she knew _my_ real name, Papa."

"And you worked at this resort?" his father inquired.

"Yeah."

"Are they all ignorant there?"

"Nah."

"I'm looking forward to seeing another place," Belle said softly.

"I don't know if I'm ready to," Rumple confessed.

Author's Note: Yes there is going to be a sequel. Stay tuned for a sneak peek at Once Upon a Time In Miami and Vegas!


	8. Sneak Peek Miami

**Pre Vegas: Another Switch?!**

"Regina, where's Henry?"

"I'm right behind you, Mom?" Emma heard an unfamiliar voice speak up from behind her and spun around to face a man who looked to be in his early twenties standing behind her. He had the same brown hair and eyes as their son and some of Neal's facial features but this couldn;t be Henry. It had to be a trick the way Pan had tricked them when they first returned from Neverland by swapping bodies with the boy.

"Regina! REGINA WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO?" Emma shouted.

"I can't get in the casinos unless I'm twenty-one, so Mom used an illusion spell to make me look like an adult to everyone else but family. Close your eyes and then reopen them," the boy instructed.

Emma obeyed and when she opened her eyes, the younger Henry stood before her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "But magic doesn't work outside Storybrooke," she argued. "We know that because your grandfather's didn't when we went to find your father."

"That was only as long as the Dark Curse was still active," Regina explained. "I never got the chance to tell him before he left for Miami Beach. I crossed the town line and did an experiment of my own and found I can use magic far beyond its borders."

"That may come in handy in Vegas," Emma muttered. "It's a whole new world to you Regina."

"Yes, but one I'm ready to conquer," she declared in her Evil Queen voice. "All the riches in Vegas shall be mine."

"This is going to be hell," Snow muttered.

**Miami: Karaoke Night **

"My turn," Neal said as he got out of his seat and walked onto the stage. "Andre, can you play 'Sharp Dressed Man' for me please?"

"Sure can!" the deejay replied. Neal smiled and moved toward the front of the stage and glanced down at his father and Belle. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my father. If you know the words, sing along with me...especially the ladies. You should know when," he added with a wink. "And forgive me if I don't sound like ZZ Top but I'm gonna try!"

"Bae, what are you doing?" Rumple asked nervously.

"I don't know but I'm getting the phone ready to record it," Tink said as she reached into her purse and set her phone to record as Neal started singing the first verse of the song when he came down from the stage holding the microphone while he stood in front of his father.

"Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie,  
I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
Coz.." he shouted out and pointed at the women in the audience

"Every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man!" they all sang back and cheered as they pointed at Rumple, the only man in the room wearing a three piece suit. Belle buried her face in her husband's shoulder and giggled while he looked like he wanted to crawl under the table but the torture was not yet over. Neal launched into the second and third verses, changing the third when it came to the final lines, standing behind Belle as he did so.

"Looking sharp, looking for love  
She comes running just as fast as she can...coz..?." He handed the microphone to Belle.

"I'm a girl crazy bout my sharp dressed man!" she sang as she hopped onto her husband's lap, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him amongst a barrage of catcallsand wolf whistles from the other patrons of the club.

"He's older than dirt and she's fucking hot. Lucky son of a bitch!" a man yelled enviously.

"Whooo Hooo...you get him, honey!" one of the women encouraged.

Tink was clutching her belly as she laughed. "I can't believe you did that, Neal! Your father is going to kill you!"

** Miami: Interrogating the Dark One **

"Bae, what in the _hell _have you gotten us into?" Rumple seethed as he, Belle, Tink and Neal were being escorted into the police station along with everyone else who had been arrested during the raid on The Prime Catch Club.

"I don't know!" he cried. All he wanted to do was take his family out for a nice night on the town, not get busted during a police raid. The others would get released without a problem but his criminal record was going to make things difficult. And the Miami Beach vice squad had plenty of reasons to want to speak to him but as before, they weren't going to get a word out of him.

"Sir, would you come with me please?" one of the officers said to Rumple.

"Well dearie, since you've confiscated my means of getting around, I'll require some assistance," he said icily. The officer took Rumple's arm and escorted him down the hallway to a small room and helped him sit down in a chair. There was a female officer waiting for them at the table.

"May I have your name please?"

"Rumplestiltskin Gold," he muttered, waiting for the laughter to start as it did every time he spoke it in this damned town. Damn his father to all hell…

"No one likes a smartass. Name?" the female officer repeated.

"That is my name, dearie."

"Yeah, and mine's the Tooth Fairy. Name?"

If this woman wanted to play games, he would play.

"Very well…The Dark One."

"Very funny old man. Name?"

"Twisted Little Imp, Monovalent Imp, The Beast…I could go on."

"You're pushing it, old man! Name?"

"Madam, I've already told you my name. It is Rumplestiltskin Gold, however I use my first initial to avoid insults."

"Okay Rumplestiltskin or whatever the hell your name is, you mind telling us what you were doing in The Prime Catch? Providing Willie Roasch with two more mares for his stable?"

"I beg your pardon…what?"

"The two broads you were with. Was Willie purchasing them from you?"

"No! One of those _broads_ is my wife and the other is my son's fiancée!" Rumple said angrily. "How dare you suggest such a thing? And who is this Willie Roasch you are talking about?"

"Or maybe you were checking out the competition for Elizabeth McDermott," the male officer spoke up.

"Nothing either of you says is making any sense to me. I'm just here on a holiday with my family!"

"You mind telling us why Neal Cassidy is with you?"

"He's my son but his real name is Baelfire!" Rumple shouted. "Why is that any of your concern?"

"Well, well, well, isn't this interesting, Julie. Looks like his father has no idea what his son was up to here, does he?" the male officer said to his partner.

"Are you saying my son has a criminal record?"

"His rap sheet is as long as my arm."

"You're lying!"

"Afraid not. I busted him myself years ago," the female officer declared as she removed a series of printouts from the file folder she had in her hand and handed them to Rumple.

"No, this has to be a mistake. My son would never do…that!" Rumple whispered. "You have the wrong person," he insisted as he pushed the papers away from him.

"No, Mr. Gold. I don't. He may not have been willing to talk then but we've got enough on him now that it's the only option he has."

_And my son and I are going to have a talk of our own_, Rumple thought angrily.


End file.
